Shattered Moonlight
by Squiidgy
Summary: Jasmine's killed her family. When she moves in with distant family memebers she has to live with what she's done. She then finds herself drawn to her cousin Alex's 'crowd.' Now she has to deal with the secrets within her blood and theirs...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I never wondered what it would feel like losing my family. That is, until it happened. Just over a week ago I was the most popular girl in school making all the boys swoon with my good looks. I thought I was the best student in school. Confidence came off of me tenfold and my best friend Rachel and I pranced around like royalty never thinking twice of it. Being super spoiled, I just had it that way. Then tragedy struck. I killed my family. I remember every detail, something I wish like hell that I couldn't. We'd all been sitting in the family room spending "family time" together. Every chance I got I snuck into the kitchen just to sit and do something no one would approve of. "Jasmine!" my mother yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing I'll be there hold on." I yelled back wishing that I pretended not to hear her. I hopped off the stool, turned on the stove on to light incense and walked into the family room. I plopped down on the beanie bag in the far corner of the room away from every one. _Ugh_. I thought. _Why did my family have to be so… just ugh! _I got off the beanie and turned around so that way I could lay backwards and upside down, on my belly on it. I pulled out my phone and started texting my favorite person in the world… my boyfriend, Justin!

_Hey babe. I miss u._

_I miss u2! Can't wait 2 see u!_

_Lol_

_So what r u doing?_

_Nothing just sitting here being bored_

_Ugh same here my parents are sooo fucking annoying!_

_Ooooh don't worry my mom is a spaz too._

I didn't text back after that and just decided to sit there with my eyes closed. "JaJa, what's that smell?" My mother asked. My head popped up. I sniffed the air smelling burnt food but I just shrugged and closed my eyes again. "I'm serious, I smell something burning. Are you cooking something?" She further questioned.

I took a deep breath and said. "No, mom I'm not cooking anything. It's just in your head." It was my typical smartass self. If only I could have listened.

"Okay." She said. "But I really think you should go check. It smells really bad."

"Mmm hmm, later" I hadn't realized that later would be too late. I fell asleep on the beanie just how I was and woke up to my little brother Ronnie screaming at me and shaking me. I lifted my head groggily and took a look around. "What the hell?" I asked him. Then I saw it. There was a fire roaring out of the kitchen threatening to grab at me. I jumped off the beanie. "Oh my-" I couldn't finish the sentence because the smoke coming out of the kitchen was burning my lungs. "Ronnie get down!" I yelled practically coughing it out. I pushed my little brother onto the floor where all the fresh air was and asked. "Where are mom and dad?"

"I don't know." He cried. "Mom went into the kitchen and never came back and dad was just sitting there and then poof I don't know." I made myself not think about the possibilities of that. I was going to stay strong for Ronnie.

"What happened here?" I asked toughening up my attitude.

"After you went to sleep mom went to check the kitchen and they said there was," he coughed. "Incense burning." My heart dropped. _This is all my fault!_ I thought. "It was on the stove. Somebody forgot to turn," cough, cough "off the fire." Cough "The incense box was on the eye. It burned and mom saw it." Cough, cough, cough. "She tried to put it out and she just stayed in there." This time a wrenching cough made his body go into small shaking fits. No wonder, his little 10 year old lungs weren't strong enough to be in this heat. "Then the" cough. But he didn't need to finish I knew the end of the story, _the fire spread_. All my wanting to not spend quality time. It had led to this. Me ignoring my mother so I could text_ Justin_! I Cannot Believe This. "Jaji are you okay?" Ronnie asked looking worried.

"Yea come on Ronnie let's try to find a door." I said sounding steadier than I was. "Stay down." We moved through the house looking for a door that led outside me holding onto Ronnie the whole time. He never stopped coughing and that pushed me to keep moving forward. "Come on, Come on. You can keep going." He collapsed in the middle of the floor still coughing. "Ronnie let's go! Please just let's get to the door and then you can lie down." But he was unresponsive. He started to cough more and more until eventually he coughed up blood. I looked at him in terror. My little brother was coughing up blood I needed to do something or I'd have his death on my hands. "Ay dios mio! Ronnie come on we've got to get you out of here." I pulled him off the floor and put him on my back running through the house. I coughed into my hands every few seconds not wanting to take up that much time.

The fire was closing in on us, blistering my skin, scorching my head, and burning my eyes. I coughed a few times and ran even faster with the extra weight on my back. "Come on Jasmine, you can do it." I whispered to myself in determination. I got to the front door and grabbed the handle. It burned my hand turning it red and peeling skin off. My hand felt like it was on fire. I dropped it rubbing it on my pants, still trying to get Ronnie—who was still coughing on my back— out. I grabbed the remains of a small blanket on the floor to use as a heat resistant and grabbed at the door again.

As my hand made contact with the door a fire blew in my face and I fell to my knees turning around to check on Ronnie who now lay un-coughing and unmoving. "Oh my god! Dios Mio! Ronnie wake up now! Vamos get up!" My face twisted in horror as I watched him still as a statue. I picked him up and tried one more time for the door and the knob turned. I pulled but it was locked. My heart sped up and I started rummaging around the door looking for the lock which was on fire. I turned around again and started shaking Ronnie but he wouldn't move. He was dead.

Ronnie's pale face splattered with blood was the last thing I saw before the bright lights at the hospital. I'd killed my mother. I'd killed my Father. And I'd killed my brother. _What a terrific person I was! _I thought sarcastically.


	2. Brand New Life

**Okay guys so this same story and chapter have been up before but I thought the story would flow better if I changed the beginning. People liked it but the way it was going would make the story eventually lead to a dead end so I had to make some changes. There's little changes in the beginning, bigger in the middle but overall I kind of changed the entire plot. But anyway I still think it's a pretty good story, if that counts for anything. So enough of my babbling read it hope you like it. If you do review and if not just let me know! :)**

* * *

**Brand New Life**

_About Six Months Later. . ._

"Vamos JaJa. Look!" My Uncle Ben urges me to open my eyes with a big grin on his face. He's showing me my new room, making a surprise of it. Pennsylvania, hmm.

After my family died I had moved in with my aunt Jillian in Michigan. Terrible state, by the way. She had lots of money and a little girl that was just adorable. Well apparently I was too much of a drag on her life so I got booted out. She sent me to live with my grandmother but that didn't work out too well either.

Now I moved in with my Uncle Ben. There was no one else left in the family to take care of me so I had to move in with him here. I open my eyes and the room is perfect. It's was just what any teenage girl would want, except I don't want it. I can't have it. I don't deserve it.

It drives me crazy just how life can move on. How can Uncle Ben be smiling like he is? How can he move on like nothing happened? I just want to shake some sense into him. Ask him the craziest of things. How can he just be happy after this? I wish I could scream at him saying my family just died! Go do something! And hey by the way your sister just died! "Alex helped me with it." And oh yes, I almost forgot, my cousin Alexandra. She's just great. Ugh. . .

I draw my focus away from him and take in the room. It's huge and beautiful, separated into two parts with curtains. When you first walk in to one side there's a queen sized bed and a huge window behind it. The bed is made of oak and out of the window there's a big tree and a nice view of some lake. There's a nightstand connected to the bed and a bookshelf and a magnet board hanging on the walls.

The other side of the room is stretched out and long. There's a glass computer table with a laptop and a flat screen sitting on it. Then there's a small dresser with a stereo, an electric guitar, and a DVD case filled with movies. I hadn't thought about touching a guitar since the fire. On the same side of the room was another door that led to the closet. I opened it up and it was huge with an entirely new wardrobe. When I look past the clothes I see a big bathroom.

Well that's so perfect! But all of that isn't enough; I want my old room back with all the posters and paintings and words that were carved into the closet wall. But more, I wanted Ronnie, and mom, and dad. "You like it?" he asks.

"Yea it's great. Really I love it. Thanks Uncle Ben!" I say with false enthusiasm. I give him a quick hug and come back to my spot that's about 3 feet away from him. "I think I'll break into to it with a little music and a nap. And when Alex gets home tell her I said hello." I smile, feeling completely fake and ungrateful.

My room is awesome but I can't think about anything but stupid posters and paintings. As soon as he leaves I put a Bring Me the Horizon CD in the stereo cranking the volume up to its maximum and plop on the bed. When the screaming starts I close my eyes and think back to the happy times.

I think of Ronnie picking his boogers and rubbing them on the couch when he thought no one was watching. I think of dad mowing the lawn and humming some of his old people music and a smile broke over my face. Then I think of mom in the kitchen cleaning while blasting old Spanish music like she was cool or something. I think of how Ronnie and I stuck cotton balls in dad's nose while he was sleeping to stop the snoring, and scaring mom with the clown mask. All of that had been so fun but yet I hadn't thought about it until now. Everyone is dead and gone and it was all my doing. A tear slips out of my eye and I silently cry myself to sleep. I'd been torturing myself with the same thoughts for six months.

I actually dream peacefully that night, in a way. Weird. I don't remember the last time I even dreamed. It's about me now, except my family is still alive. I'm blasting I Am Ghost and my mom is yelling at me to "Turn that noise off!" I smile and run downstairs. I give her a huge hug. A tear falls out of my eye and I smile like an idiot. She looks at me like I was smoking something but I don't care. I never want this dream to end. Then I hear Ronnie run through the door complaining about how he just fell on his skate board. I run over to him and hug him. "Ronnie!" I yell.

"Get off of me weirdo!" He yells like only Ronnie would. I just smile and keep hugging him. Next dad walks in with his normal work attire on. I run to him and hug him. My whole family is shocked at my show of affection. Was I really that bad? That's when my dream turns into a nightmare. All of a sudden the house just burst into flames. It was kind of like spontaneous combustion, but with a house. My family was whisked away by the air and the fire went out. When it stopped my family was no longer there. I dropped down to my knees and started sobbing, in my dream no less. How weird is that?

"Jasmine come down breakfast is done." Uncle Ben calls from the kitchen. "Okay so here's your schedule, dinero y llaves!" He exclaimed seeming so excited handing me a slip of paper, money and car keys. It was weird to me, him speaking Spanish. He was the first family member I'd stayed with that was on my mother's side. My Dad's side was Spanish too but they barely spoke the language.

Right now I'm worse than yesterday so I'm just about ready to jaw him yelling "Shut-up and go grieve or something!"

"Since you came and now there are two of you I thought I should get a car for you and Alex. Hope you like it." He's still talking, ugh! I smile at him hoping I look excited, just so he'd shut-up but the truth is nothing could make me smile anymore. Not even a new car for just my cousin and me.

I eat breakfast, grab my things and wait in the car until Alex comes out. She climbs into the black Trail Blazer and I finally notice her for the first time. She's grown up since the last time I saw her, even though she is older than me. She has a trim petite body but looks like she could easily whoop somebody's ass. Her face is small and pretty with curly dark hair falling into her gray eyes.

She's wearing tight black jeans and a fitted black V-neck. I see that now, like me she has curves. Man I must've not seen her in a while. She got really pretty! Her boots kick the side of the door dusting off snow from the ground. God I hate December!

When we get to school Alex hops out of the car tossing me the keys and runs inside. The school is weird. It looks like someone just landed a UFO on campus. It's a two story building with red bricks and a green circular roof. I look toward where Alex ran off but she's nowhere to be found, there's that option gone. Instead I swallow my shyness and force myself walk on toward the UFO.

When I get into the building there is no one in the hallway. For some reason it sends chills up and down my spine making me nervous. _Okay Jasmine deep breath_. I look around to make sure no one is watching and dig through my bag for the school map. _Bingo _room 114! I walk through the empty halls hearing my boots click on the ground.

I look around again, still no one. Thinking that seems to send a memory trigger to my brain making me remember that I have no one left in this world. My eyes tear up and my throat starts to get an empty feeling again. It happened a lot lately where I would be alone and then I would think of Ronnie coughing up blood.

My throat ached and felt dry making the formed tears spill out. And as soon as they're out there's no stopping them. I turn around and lean on a wall behind me burying my face in my hands. I just let the tears flow for who knows how long before a voice comes and knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear a voice behind me. It was a boy, probably a student.

I sniffle and wipe my face with my dry hands. "Yea" I mumble against the wall. He grabs my shoulder gently warming through my thin t-shirt. My whole body tenses at the touch shocking all my senses. He pulls me back a little bit. "I'm fine thanks,"

"Did you need anything? I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" He was being nice. What a gentleman, but I was sure he was just taking pity on me. That was all. He took pity on the new girl that looked like a fool crying up against the wall. I had hoped to go through the school being invisible but apparently for me that was impossible. Even at my old school my friends just flocked to me. In a way they made me, I didn't make them. And somehow I'd gained major popularity from them. Now here I am thinking no one was around and now some guy decides to talk to me.

"I'm okay, really." At this point I'm trying to convince myself more than him. I wipe my eyes one last time spinning away from the wall tearing my gaze from it to the floor never once looking at the boy. He follows me down the hall but I manage to duck into the girl's bathroom. A few seconds after I get in there I wash my face and sit on the floor.

"Just because it says girls, it doesn't mean I can't come in." _Ugh!_ He followed me! What the hell? I stare at him for a few seconds wondering how one person could be so stupid but he doesn't seem to notice. But once I had gotten past the stupid part I realized he was fucking hot. He was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. His dark hair was messy and hung in his face it was almost black but in some places red and blond. His tanned face corresponded perfectly with his bluish grey green eyes. His mouth gave out a cocky grin that gave me butterflies. But it's not his mouth that keeps me staring, it's his eyes. Those beautiful warm eyes read me like a book. He was staring at me now

He shakes his head then looks away. I take my gaze off of him and stand up hoping I didn't look too pathetic. Honestly I didn't care what he thought of me, no matter how stunning he was. I just didn't want him running around telling everyone what a joke I was. I didn't want that much attention. He comes and stands next to me and we both stare in the mirror. He's taller than me, maybe a full head, and has an athletic body. Not exactly body builder, but definitely not lanky. I shake my head and look away hoping he hadn't noticed me staring. "You're pretty." I roll my eyes. "But anyway you're late for class."

"No," I drag it out and say it sarcastically. Oh my god if I wasn't so pissed I could laugh. "Can you-"

"You're Jasmine right?" He cut me off. How the hell did he know that? I wanted to ask but I didn't want to be in the girl's bathroom any longer with a bro.

"Mmm hmm, look I really have to get to class. If my uncle finds out I was late he's probably gonna think I'm off cutting myself or something. It was nice meeting you goodbye!" I jump off the floor and run out of the bathroom looking for my next class. I hadn't waited for him to respond because he was just driving me nuts!


	3. What I Wished I Never Had

**What I Wished I Never Had**

I walked down the hall looking for my classroom and it took a while. Found it! My first class of the day, Biology ugh. The sad thing about this moment is that I used to love biology. I couldn't believe how much I did not want to be here. There wasn't anyone in class willing to introduce themselves so from then on I included myself as one of the outsiders. It's better off that way anyway. I don't want friends. I just want my old life back, even if I had to drop all of my friends.

My second class was art, and I had to admit I still loved art with everything I had in me. The art teacher just told us to do a painting of the first thing that came to mind. So I decide to do a painting of the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen. They were green and grey, and other colors. They are just sooo exquisite! It turned out to be the boy from the bathroom. I didn't care if he was annoying and stupid, did it hurt if I liked his eyes? I don't think so. I didn't even know his name yet he knew mine. I take my mind off of everything and focus on the paint and blending the colors.

"Nice painting Jazz." I look up and see the boy from earlier standing there with that stupid grin on his face. Oh boy if I slapped him right now— "Whose are they?" I just ignore him and attempt to keep painting. "They're obviously not yours." I turn and glare at him for a second before turning back and furiously painting again. I slap the brush harshly against my paper. _Don't say anything and he'll go away. _I think. "I mean it's not a bad thing your eyes are just more purple-ish green ya know. They're really pretty." I put the paintbrush down and my hands in my lap tap on my skinny jeans. "By the way I'm Jonah." As if on cue I throw the apron off my lap and storm out of the classroom.

I did want to know his name though. I have to admit that some part of me is allured with this hot guy that wouldn't leave me alone. But the thing is he needs to leave me alone. He just doesn't understand my... _predicament_. I run back into the bathroom furious at the whole world but knowing if he wanted to follow he would. He has no boundaries that he wouldn't push! And what do you know here he strolls in the bathroom. But instead of looking at him I turn to the mirror and focus on the girl in the mirror.

I look at the eyes purple-ish green eyes just as he'd said. How had he seen that I spent all of 5 seconds ever looking up at him. _No girl in the mirror._ I think. I look at the black hair cut a bit past my shoulders. It used to be long but the fire burned half of it off trying to save . . . deep breath. It's just short in the midst of growing back. Now I focus on anything really. I see the scar from the chandelier cutting through my chest. I see the eyes full of loss and pain. I see the eyebrows pointed downward out of anger.

The whole time I'd been looking in the mirror _Jonah _had been standing there not saying a word, until now. "Why do you run away?" he asks looking deadly serious from my view of him in the mirror. He had come to stand behind me leaning on a stall. "I mean I just want to talk. Make a new friend, you might say." I see the full mouth curved downward in a frown. I see the shoulders drooping, no longer high and proud. I see the—"Please talk to me." He says almost begging.

"Why?" I ask finally giving in. "How do you even know my name?" But more than that I want to know why he chose me to talk to and follow. I look at him. "There's nothing special here just a girl with a fucked up past." I say, my voice shaking. "Why do you keep messing with me anyway? I'm boring and won't talk to you why do you keep trying? Why don't you just go away and play with some other girl." I say, at the end my voice creaking a little. He'd probably played with a lot of girl's hearts.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd know why. If you'd discovered or even had a glimpse of what just happened earlier then maybe you might understand." He says like it's a joke. But I see that he doesn't think it's a joke. He looks a bit, frightened.

"Well I don't, so would you care to enlighten me or would you just like to fuck with my mind a little more?" I snap my eyes like daggers on him. He's so gorgeous, how can he be so bad? Would it hurt to actually talk to him? Snap out of it Jasmine! I internally yell at myself.

"No." That's all he said. Damn it! What is wrong with him ugh! I'm ready to just go over to him and rip off his head. This dude really has an effect on me! He's enough to piss me off.

"You know what Jonah," I spit his name out, as if I'm disgusted with saying it. He winces. "Just stay away from me. I'm tired of guys just seeing a pretty girl and messing with her heart. So why don't you do the whole female race a favor and crawl into a hole. I don't care, just. Leave. Me. Alone." I pronounce the last words slowly making sure he got my drift. He looks upset for a moment then stalks out of the bathroom. "Good riddance!" I say to myself, walking out a few minutes after him. When I get back to the classroom he's nowhere to be found. The Art teacher practically chews my head off for storming out like that but I just nod and am quiet like a good little girl. The rest of school flies by and I actually feel pretty relieved that school is over. It wasn't a terrible first day. It's just not the best. When I leave out of the building it's pouring raining outside. And I don't have an umbrella. Just My Luck! I quickly run to the car seeing an unhappy Alex drenched standing by the car.

"What the hell took you so long?" She exploded. I didn't have time to argue, but if she wanted it bring it on!

"Doing my own thing Alex. You're the one who gave me the keys. Next time I hope you'll learn better." She's fuming but is so shocked by me firing back at her she keeps her mouth shut. I toss her the keys but she misses. She is super pissed at that. Oh well. That's just too bad for her. We drive back home in silence.

"Hey girls!" Uncle Ben calls cheerfully out of the door. We both say hi back to him in unison and glare at each other. He looks clueless as to what's going on between us but just shrugs it off going inside. With us following he calls back. "How was the first day of school?"

I yell, "Fine" running up the stairs avoiding any other conversation he may have in mind. I quickly run the bath water, peeling off my damp clothes and hop into the Jacuzzi tub. I let my mind unravel from today's events. After I get out I notice that it's already 6 o'clock. I hurry up throwing on a purple tank top and some huge black pajama pants.

I go downstairs eating dinner slowest. Everyone has already left the table by the time I finish so I just sit there daydreaming. That is until the doorbell rings. I nearly jump out of my own skin falling off of the chair and onto the floor. That's when Jonah walks into the kitchen and sees me. He lets out a low chuckle. Well good of him to show, but the question was what he was here for. He sticks out a hand to help me up but I slap it out of my way getting up on my own. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hanging out, in case you haven't noticed." He lifts a bag of junk food and soda in front of my face. Hmm so I take it he's Alex's friend no wonder he knew about me. Well that definitely put him in the absolutely not category, though he was pretty much there earlier. "I knew you and Alex were cousins but not that you lived with her."

"Well now you do. I'm live with the lovely Alex, now goodbye." I say walking off and almost knocking over a redhead. Damn what is up with all the crowded space today?

"I am sooo sorry." She says her face looking super sorry.

"No it was my fault. Don't stress it." She smiles and I continue to walk upstairs trying my best not to make conversation or bump into the other hot guy that was standing near the steps. Wow is she having a party or something? I finally make it upstairs without any more trouble and stick in an old Escape the Fate CD. I blast it closing the doors and laying down. For some reason my mind keeps wandering to him, Jonah. What was it about him? I mean yea sure he was totally hot but still, I've seen tons of hot guys before! But he was just, different. I can't think straight with him around. It's like a huge lump of mean comes out when he's near. Was it just me or did he feel the same way. Oh god what am I thinking? I just met the guy!

"Knock, Knock" Is this ever gonna get old? He knocked on my now open door.

"What do you want?" I ask meanly. You see, there it goes again.

"Just wanted to say hello." He was talking pretty loud. I guess when you had rock music blasting on your stereo you had to. He grins at me, making my body turn to mush. "You've got some taste in music." Didn't I kill his bubble earlier in the bathroom? Why in the hell was he still talking to me?

"Yea it's cool." I said making an attempt to hide the effect he had over me. He came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So is that all you do up here?" He asked. "Listen to music?"

"Basically" I say letting go of my mean. He scoots closer to me.

"You know you were cute when you laughed." He says in a seductive voice. Oh god how many times have I heard that one before? But for some reason it makes me blush. "Even hotter when you blush." My face probably turns ridiculously red.

"So what I'm ugly the rest of the time?" I hiss.

"No, no, you're beautiful all of the time." He says simply like it was the most normal thing in the world. Which it probably is for him. Fucking player.

"I bet you tell a lot of girls that." I say and with that he scoots all the way until his legs was against mine. My head starts spinning. He smiles looking at me with such intensity I swear I could faint.

"I don't make conversation with many girls. I find them all a bit dramatic. I can barely keep up with Alex and the rest of them."

He pulls me closer lifting my chin up to him. I stare into those bottomless eyes and wonder. I could get lost in those eyes forever. He drops his face a little so that way our lips were super close. As soon as he's about to move closer I hear a door bell and we both jump. I finally get my sanity back and realize I was about to make a huge mistake in kissing him, so I do what I'm best at. I spaz the hell out and scare him off.

"Get out!" I yell. "Just leave, and don't come back." That may have been just a bit too much, but he deserves it. You can't just try and kiss a girl unexpectedly. He looks at me one last time before getting up and leaving out of my room. I see him walking out and I feel a pang of abandonment. I know I shouldn't have but I can't control the way I feel. Though I do wonder why I felt that way. He's just some other cute boy. Nothing to get all riled up about, right? As soon as he's out of the door Alex comes in looking nicer than she has all day. "What just happened?" She asked suspiciously looking back out of the door at Jonah.

"Nothing, your friends are just weird. What's up with that boy Jonah?" I ask. She smiles at the question.

"No one knows." She says in an amused voice. "But I didn't know you two knew each other." I nod. "You know I think he likes you. He never chases after girls. And clearly he's chasing after you." Hmph, I was almost sure that he was a player. Or maybe he just wants Alex to put in a good word for him. Yep that's it!

"Okay. That's cool. Just let him know that I'm not interested." I say harshly hoping that he's still within hearing range.

"You say that now." She smiles and walks out. _Psycho._ I think. She's a fucking weirdo.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Territory

**So uh I totally screwed up the order and forgot to add this chapter. It's not really a huge chapter but it does have a purpose haha. It's not just a filler chapter. Sorry again. At least its something new for you guys to read haha**

* * *

**Territory**

That night I had the same dream as the night before, except I was woken up in the middle of it by a howl? It sounds like a wolf. I creep over to my window and take a look.

Outside there's a black wolf. It's the most beautiful animal I've ever seen in my life. Its silky fur was thick and dark with a muscled flexible body underneath. It looked so wild yet so tamed and just wonderful. And it was peering up at me with those eyes; they were so knowing and intelligent. I back up from the window slowly careful not to frighten it and creep back to my bed afraid of something, though I don't know what. Then I hear it scurry off into the woods. _Weird. _

For the next few days my life goes on without human interaction, besides Alex and Uncle Ben but they don't really count. It was the same routine all the time. I get up, eat breakfast without really tasting anything then go to school. School would drag all day then I'd go home, listen to music and go to sleep. Ever since that night Jonah hasn't tried to talk to me nor have I seen the wolf. I felt bad for shutting him down like that and maybe if we had met under different circumstances we could have been friends or even more than that. But that all changed today. When I get to school it's raining again and automatically an umbrella is above my head. I'm about to thank someone then I see who it is and my mean flares up again. "Leave me alone." I say and keep walking towards the school trying to out walk him but he's stuck to my side. Ugh! Bad metaphor…

"Look Jasmine. I know we got off on the wrong foot but let's try it again." He stops, making me stop with him. He smiles at me. "I'm Jonah." He sticks out a hand for me to shake. I blush a little bit only making his grin bigger.

"Ugh fine! I'm Jasmine." I shake his hand. "Happy?" I ask in a snappy tone.

He laughs at me. "Yes!" He says with his killer grin. God why does he have to do that? "Are you busy tonight?" He stares at me for a few seconds before talking again. "Of course you're not. Alex said all you do is sit in the house."

"Excuse me, I do have a life. It may not be as busy as Alex's but I don't sit in the house all day." Okay maybe I do but he didn't need to know that.

"Well you didn't say you weren't busy so how about we go out tonight? There's this restaurant."

"No," I say before he could get anywhere. I couldn't go out to eat with a boy. I didn't deserve anything to make me happy. I was a terrible person. "I don't deserve it." It's what I'd been telling myself for a while now.

"What?" He looks at me weird making me want him to hug me, weird.

"Nothing, just no. I know it's cliché but it's not you, it's me." It was tempting but I couldn't do it.

"Why don't you deserve it?" He asks and I see in his eyes he's legit c

"Whatever well then how about I come to your house and we can sit on your porch. We can just talk. That's it." He smiles. It's not his cocky grin, or just a smirk but a genuine smile. He looked amazing, not that he didn't always look amazing.

"Not after what happened last time." That brings the thought of that night flying back. Man he was a good kisser! I shake the thoughts out of my head. No, no date, no porch, no kissing.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just in the moment. But this time you have my word that I won't try anything." He sticks his hand out again for me to shake and agreement.

I sigh, and shake his hand. "Fine but if I don't like it you leave me alone _forever_." I agree. "When?" I asked.

"How's tonight at 6?" He looks like an excited puppy.

"Whatever." I agree and attempt at stalking away from him but I just end up tripping over my feet. Damn it Jazz you can't even walk away from him without embarrassing yourself. Before I hit the ground Jonah's arm shoots out to steady me.

"Watch it there. You wouldn't want to have to cancel our date would you?" He says.

"It's not a date and actually I have no problem canceling if you want." I snap back.

"If you say so." We walk into the school together before he drops the umbrella. "Bye!" He calls walking away. Now what the hell am I gonna do? I've got a hot guy after me but I can't do shit about it because I don't deserve anything good. By lunchtime I still hadn't said a word to anyone but Jonah. When I get to the lunchroom I can't go in, afraid of embarrassment. Instead I walk around the building until I find the farthest bathroom. I go into one of the stalls and sit on the toilet closing the door. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them and just sit there. I hear the door open and voices follow. "Scarlet she can't hang out with us!" That's Alex. She's talking to the girl who had come to the house the other day. Her name must be Scarlet. Hmph.

"Why not, we have to teach her this stuff. You know." Scarlet says.

"Okay, leave that to the guys or maybe just Jonah. Anyway she's his he just figured the shit out. If you don't remember he got pretty mushy when we brought her up." Alex.

"No Alex she's one of us and you can't deny it. I'm leaving; once you get over yourself maybe you'll follow." Scarlet.

"It's not that I'm whatever but she just can't. She's my little cousin," Me? "-and I can't risk her being a part of this." Alex is sounding sweeter than ever.

"Oh you're so full of shit! Go cry on Lucas not me." Scarlet stomps out of the bathroom, and once she's out I hear Alex mumble something under her breath sounding like _bitch_, and follow after her.

The rest of school is a blow. History, and Gym, the works ugh! By the time it's over its still pouring outside. I don't have an umbrella, rain coat or anything. I walk out of the school slowly so that way I don't get drenched too fast. When I'm out it takes all of two seconds and I'm soaked. I run all the way to the car where Alex is standing. Well at least she got an umbrella this time. When I get to the car I hop into the passenger's seat and Alex glares at me. I look up at her saying. "What?" She shakes her head and starts the car. We leave the school driving home with a simple rev of the engine. It's a silent drive home me dying to burst telling her that I'd heard her earlier. But I just keep my mouth shut and don't make eye contact.

I run inside and grab a granola bar ignoring my Uncle Ben's interrogations with simple "yes'" and "Mmm hmm's" I run up to my room eating quickly then jumping in the warm Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom. After I get out I look like a prune putting on a black t-shirt and some pancake pajama bottoms. Yes I look like a big fool but hey I love pancakes!

I once again blast the stereo to its maximum with a screamo band and lay down. After hours of injecting my head with I See Stars Alex calls me down "Jazz you've got a buddy here for you." Ah shit! I forgot about Jonah! Oh well who cares. I take my time walking down the stairs and walk slowly out the door.

As soon as the door closes Jonah has some smartass shit to say so I just sit there waiting.  
Wow you've got some taste in music."

"Are you done? You already said that about a week ago." I ask already having figured him out. He always says his smart comments and then starts really talking. He mumbles something sounding like _far from_ or something but I ignore it.

"Yes I am done." He catches my gaze. God I was trying so hard to avoid that! I can't look away though. It's like he caught my eyes and wouldn't let them go. He finally brakes off roaming onto the rest of me stopping at the scar looking mad for a moment but flashing back. "What happened there?" He asks his finger tracing over it in the air. I saw what he was looking at and froze memories flashing through my head.

"Stop!" I yell and slap his hand away. He jumps back and his gaze is full of pity. "Don't pity me. I've had enough in the last six months. Everyone's like oh poor Jasmine she suffered so much. Well just don't." it comes out a little breathless. Wow so embarrassing. Outbursts about pity, I've got to work on that one. "Alex probably already told you everything."

"Actually Alex and I barely talk. We're only friends because we need to stick together. It's a tough world, and when you've got someone like her you don't give them up. Even though we don't talk much I'd say we're the closest in the group." He doesn't say anything after that for a while but just stands there looking at me. I finally decide to crack open and tell him, only what happened there. "A chandelier fell on me and cut through my chest." He looks sorry, not like he pities me but like he—

I'm cut off by the sudden physical contact. His hand is actually tracing over it. He's touching my scar. It stings and tingles wherever his fingers go but apparently he respects me enough to stay far away from my boobs. He stops at the top of the scar and stays there for a while before dropping his hand. Whew that was... actually kind of soothing. Dare I say it! I slap his hand away. I'd always hated when people wanted to be all touchy feely. "Don't touch me." I snap.

"Sorry," He mutters. After that he doesn't say anything about it and we soon get back into casual conversation. We go and sit on the swing for a while and talk about useless stuff, me holding my knees and his body facing me.

"Aren't you like a senior?" I ask him.

"Yea and you are a sophomore. Hmph." He grunts.

"Aren't I too young for senior attention?"

"No," He looks at me with that deep intense gaze of his. "Actually you're perfect." He says. I look at him curious as to what that means before he says "I mean um your age yea. Your age is perfect." Liar! I just sit there and stare at him for a moment.

Just then his phone beeps, a text message. He reads it and looks up at me. "Sorry that's my mom. I have to get home but it was nice talking to you. Really it was." At that moment he looks like he doesn't want to leave so I make the first move and head for the house. "Well goodnight Jasmine." He smiles coming over to me, opening his arms for a hug. "So can I get a goodbye hug?"

"Boundaries." I glare at him. In all truth I would love a hug from him but I was afraid it might lead to something else. "Goodnight Jonah." I watch him walk off the porch, hop into his car and drive off.

I walk in the house surprisingly refreshed and jolly yelling "Goodnight Uncle Ben! Night Alex!" into the living room and hopping off into my bed. I open up my bedroom window and hear a loud yell. It sounds like whoever made that noise was in so much pain. I nearly jump out of my skin and onto my bed and stay for a minute. Nearly an hour later I creep to my window and look out. I see the wolf! I blink my eyes a few times just to make sure it's real and it doesn't go anywhere.

"Oh god." I whisper to myself and the wolf looks up at me. It looks clean, for a wild animal at least. I don't know how I know it but this wolf seems, close to me. It's like I know it somehow. I stare at it for who knows how long before I notice the sun coming up. It looks away from me for a moment and at the sun. Then it runs away. Just like last time.


	5. Plans

**So sorry it took me so long to update... I swear I have a good excuse but I won't bore you with the details. Just hope you enjoy don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Plans**

I run out of the house early the next morning, I needed to run. That was my way of punching walls and whatever else people did to relieve stress. I was a runner, I played Lacrosse it was soothing. I run for about 20 minutes when I hear the crunch of a branch making my heart speed. I try to ignore it and just run a little faster looking behind me every so often making sure no one's there before slowing back down to a jog.

I hear it again but this time it's louder. I run again slowing down when I run out of breath. When I catch my breath I take off running again and run straight into some girl. I squeal and fall back onto the forest floor. Ouch!

"Relax girly." She says putting a hand down to help me up. My heart slows as I realize I probably just spazzed out for no reason. "What are you doing out in the woods?" She asks looking puzzled. So what girls can't be out in the woods alone? Okay now that I think about it I guess they can't. Boys shouldn't even be out in the woods alone. I just shake my head and look around to make sure nothing is coming. "It's dangerous at this time. You don't know what could be out here." She explains. "Always wild animals running around." She sighs. "Who are you?"

"Jasmine Dashwood" I say absently still looking around. I grab at her hand and boost myself up. I dust off my clothes and listen to her talking.

"Ah, so you're the one Jonah won't shut-up about." She says. I blush at that. Well I didn't know he liked me that much. "I've known him forever. You'll grow to get used to him. Oh yea and I'm Jane." She laughs.

"I heard something out there." I flatly state. "I know I wasn't hallucinating."

"Yea the wild animals out there make some strange noises. But are you on your way to school?" I nod. "Would you like to walk with me?" I nod again eagerly. Although she's not my typical type of friend she's still nice. She's not as pretty as Rachel but she has her own type of pretty. She's tall with long dark hair and a bright face. She reminds me of the Disney fairy Silvermist.

From there she walks me through the woods. Who would have ever thought I'd come to walking through creepy woods with a complete stranger. Well maybe I am suicidal. Who knows? Not the smartest thing to do. She just keeps on yapping and yapping until we get to school Jonah in the front smiling like an idiot in front.

"Hey I see you've met Jane." He says going to give me a hug but backs off at the last minute. Can somebody say invasion of personal space? "Boundaries," He repeats my words from last night and I smile at him. He'd better take a picture because that was the only smile he'd see on me.

"She's a good friend of mine I'm glad you met her. You have to meet the rest of uh, them." He resumes conversation. I look at Jane then, and she gave off a look that said watch-it-dude! "Don't worry just Cori, Scar, Max, and Lucas." He looks at her in that same way this time he actually said. "Watch it Jane." He says in his cocky way. She grimaces at him and walks away saying goodbye to only me.

"Is that more of Alex's friends?" I ask turning to him.

"Don't worry we're all friends, even you!" He laughs like he's funny. Okay now would be a good time for my mean to come back. He's getting really annoying now. I grunt and walk away. And what do you know he follows me. "So how would you like to go on another date? This time somewhere like the movies?" He asks.

"Another date?" I ask. "Last night wasn't one date. Why don't we just drop it and move on huh?" There it goes! Now that I think about it, I actually would like to go on another date with him. No because yesterday was not a date! Man my brain is so fried right now.

"To me anything I do with you is a date." Oh how cliché.

"Seriously?" I ask unaffected by his unoriginal pickup lines.

"Well it's a bit hard trying to talk to you. And it's not like you even try to be nice." The way he says it makes me feel bad for always being such a bitch. I want to say something but I just shut up and let him continue. "God I thought if I could get through to Alex I could get through to anyone, but apparently her cousin is worse."

"Why would you have to get through to Alex?" I say a bit of jealousy flaring up. Why? I have no clue.

"Because she was exactly like you when we first met. That was our 9th grade year. God we were so young." I stand there wondering how she was like me at all. Alex was never like me. She never lost anyone and apparently didn't care too much about losing her aunt and uncle. She always had the perfect boyfriend. I'd heard so much about Lucas, not from her of course because she never even attempted to talk to me. "She told you what happened right?" I shake my head and he looks surprised. "Well she had just got her first serious boyfriend. This was a few months before we met, he beat her Jasmine. Every day she spent with him he would leave her bruised and cut up. She was miserable but for some reason she didn't want to leave him. And that's when I met her. At first she wouldn't even look at me when I talked to her, but eventually we became friends, good friends. And she met Lucas. Now I have no clue what he said to her but it made her break up with her boyfriend and somehow she got away without another hit. Something that probably had to do with Lucas."

Why hadn't she told me all of this? I didn't even know what to say next but I feel a tear forming in my eye. Was that what made Alex change? I remembered before she got to high school we were so close. I thought she had just matured and didn't want to hang around a middle schooler. So I turned my back on her and when she did try to talk to me I was a bitch to her. I was a bitch to everyone, my parents, my brother, uncle ben, Alex and even Jonah a kid who had done nothing but be nice to me. He comes in and hugs me and this time I don't push him away. I just lean in on his chest and let the silent tears fall. "So how about that movie?" He asks ruining the sweet moment but it makes me laugh harder than I have in a while. I wipe my eyes and start to walk away from him. "Please."

"Are you begging?" I taunt.

"No, I mean yes. I mean whatever is good for you." I keep on walking but he grabs my hand and gets on his knees. "Please will you go to the movies with me? This Saturday," Oh my, nobody has ever proposed to me for a date before. Well this is new. Well I can't deny him can I?

"Fine Jonah, but on one condition." I say trying to make this good.

"Anything," He says.

I smile and make him wait a bit before talking. "You have to promise me that I get one chance to make you do whatever I want." If he agrees this will be sooo fun!

"Okay." He says standing up. Yes! I smile and give him a hug, before I realize what I'm doing. He wraps his arms around me and lifts my feet off the ground. What am I doing? But it's way too late I can't get down until this psycho lets me down. He finally sets me down and walks me to my class going on and on about movies and fucking popcorn.

"You know what Jonah, just do me a favor and shut-up okay." He nods eagerly and shuts-up. Okay weird no one ever shuts-up when I tell them to. Especially guys they usually have a sexist comeback like "I will if you make me a sandwich." When we have art again he comes and sits next to me. "So how about lunch today. You can sit with me and Alex if you want." Notice he said him and _Alex_. Why did he have to be friends with her and her crowd? I wave him off with a whatever.

"You know, I'm not very willing to hang out with my cousin's 'crowd' if I would have known you were her type I wouldn't talk to you." I say thinking about it.

"And you talk to me now?" he laughs. "But I'm not her type, we've all already figured out Lucas is hers. But okay."

The school day goes by fairly quickly, lectures, homework, and the usual. A few times through the day I see Alex, Jonah, and Jane in the hallway. They are the only people I know here. Before I know it, it's lunch again. I start towards the cafeteria and decide better of it. I turn around to find somewhere else to eat and run smack into Alex.

"Hey Jazz Jonah said you were eating with us today?" She says it as a question.

"I guess so." I say, man I wasn't gonna really do it. She brings me into the cafeteria walking straight to the back at a long table. She sits down next to a hot guy and kisses him. Ewh face fucking palm, I don't want to see Alex and probably Lucas suck face at the table. There is one empty seat at the table next to Jonah and Alex so I take it feeling uneasy.

"So I'm guessing you're Jasmine." A boy across the table says to me. "I'm Max." He reaches his hand over and shakes mine. I look up at him and smile. He's pretty cute too, in the totally hipster/scene type way. He's got black hair that hangs over his pretty grey eyes and a bunch of piercings. Totally attractive... "Well I'll show you everybody. Jane and Alex both said you're shy so I don't like expect you to introduce yourself and stuff so yea." He's babbling.

"That's Scarlet, the love of my life!" He says sounding excited pointing to a girl that's sitting right next to him. She has bright red hair and pretty amber eyes. She's got no piercings but seems to look just as scene-ish as the boy Max. It's the same girl from the bathroom and my house. "Then there's Cori." He gestures towards the boy sitting on his other side and next to Jane. He's got light brown hair, with dark eyes and a cute face, although he seems a bit distant and quiet.

"And Lucas, that's Jane's brother and Alex's boyfriend" He shows me a boy with beautiful grey eyes and dark hair, he's pretty handsome himself, though he looks more like he's 22, not a senior in high school. Max leans over the table and whispers to me "Don't worry I bought Alex knee pads!" He laughs at that and it takes me a second to get the joke, I laugh almost choking on my own spit. How attractive. I look over at Alex who hasn't said a word since I got here. She's reading a magazine, her long dark hair falling over her hazel eyes. She's leaning on the boy Lucas' shoulder, completely oblivious to the outside world.

"Hey you know I'm gonna call you Jazzy just because I think we're going to get along great!" He laughs at me. For some reason his whole attitude toward life in general makes me think of happy things. I look up and smile at him starting to grow comfortable with talking now. I actually like this guy; he seems pretty friendly and fun. Too bad I didn't have that attitude towards Jonah. Jonah made me feel uneasy about everything. As I think that he looks right over at me.

"Well then you do that." I say finally breaking out of my shell. "So what's up with you know, the love at this table I'm feeling kind of left out."

"You don't have to." Jonah cuts in. Bastard.

"Shut-up Jonah" Both Max and I chorus at the same time laughing. I definitely like Max now! "Well anyway it's not really that weird. We uh, just like each other. Cori has known Jane forever and Alex and Lucas since 9th grade." Lucas' head pops up giving Max a small almost unnoticeable glare. "And then Scar and me we just met last year but I love her." He slings his arm across her shoulders. _Oh how cute_, I think.

"Before you came only Jonah was single but he's weird he never likes girls." My heart leapt well then! Is he gay? By now I have given up trying to block how attracted I was to him but it just doesn't work. But in my head I like the fact that he doesn't talk to girls. Unless he's gay, because that would be totally bad for me.

"Ooh that explains so much." I like Max. Not in the boyfriend/girlfriend type way, but I like him. He's nice and funny, and would be a great friend. Let's just hope I don't push him away. We go on making small conversation and nibbling at our food for the rest of the lunch period before we get up and leave.

We talk about fun things, like music and our interests. Then Scarlet starts talking to me. She's pretty nice too. I think everyone at this table actually like me, besides my cousin of course. They all make me laugh. I haven't laughed sincerely since the fire. And for some reason I feel attracted to them. It's not in the way that I'm attracted to Jonah but in a much more friendly way.

It's like it was with the wolf. I was attracted to it in a way that said hey we're_ connected_. It's strange. It's just all so new to me. I wonder if they feel the same way. But then again I've always been a loony deep down. After a whole lunch period with them I find that it might be a little bit hard now to keep myself isolated from the world. They were all just so friendly and inviting.

But maybe it was just to each other and me because a few times people tried to come up to us and talk to them but they acted weird. When a pretty girl came up they just brushed her off and they were just weird about it. Weird is a word I would most definitely over use in the future around them.

As I am leaving though a girl walks up to me, she looks like she's probably popular and she doesn't look too happy either. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Typical pretty girl. She probably thinks she owns the school. "Um Jasmine whatever your name is I need to talk to you." She grabs my arm and pulls me into a corner.

She digs her nails into my skin in the process. That shit hurts too! Little brat princess has a pretty good grip. I grab at one of her fingers and try to pry it off. "Let go! Who the hell are you?" I'm getting a little tired of meeting new people today. "What the hell chick chill out!" I yell working on another one of her fingers.

"Okay so here's the deal, stop talking to Jonah and the rest of his group." She finally gets me to the corner. She looks around to make sure no one is watching. She pushes me up against the wall and talks softly. Total bitch. I push at her and she lets go. Damn it what is up with this chick? "You stay away from all of them."

She pushes me against the wall again and says something else. "Do I make myself clear?" She presses.


	6. Taken

**So I'm putting up another chapter today because I want my two stories to be at the same chapter on here so yay today's your lucky day :)**

* * *

**Taken**

"What the hell bro?" I ask astonished at how she just says something like that. "Chill out." I can't get anything else out.

"Ok maybe I'm not making myself clear enough. Don't talk to Jonah or Alex, the rest of them okay? They're all hot and Jonah's the only one not brainwashed by those girls. So stay the hell away. Do I make myself clear?" She says in one breath. "Oh and stay away from Alex too." She adds in. "She's this close to letting me into the group, and I'm not going to let you ruin that."

"Fuck you." I snap and she looks at me as if no one's ever told her to shoe it before. "I'm not sure who you think you control but is sure as hell is not me." She's got me pissed now. "Now if you'd like to keep trying I'd be more than happy to make them all hate you." I smile in her face only pissing her off more.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She's got that. "Obviously you don't know exactly what I can do." She glares at me.

Just as I am about to say something back Max comes over eating a red icy and put his arm over my shoulder in a friendly way. "Is there a problem Missy?" He asks and I have to fight back the urge to laugh. She looks at him as if she wished he would put his arm on her shoulder like that, and although I'm not into him like that I look at her rubbing it in. I wouldn't miss a chance to mess with her. She's pissed me off enough already.

She takes a deep breath. "No Max I was just helping her out." She says then walks off leaving us behind.

"Bye now!" He waves at her back. Gee what a dick. I laugh.

Max turns to me his arm still on my shoulder, flinging water from the icy and looking at me. "For some reason I don't believe that." Then suddenly we burst out into laughter walking to where Missy had gone. Apparently she had seen the little episode we had back there because the look in her eyes was pure hatred. Max had pulled his arm off of my shoulders and started saying things to fix what Missy had done. "Don't worry about her. She's no harm; just she has huge crushes on all of us. She probably has a fucking lesbian crush on the girls too." He laughs again.

"Alex." I just think about somebody crushing on her girl or guy… weird as hell. I walk to my next class with Max and we realize we have it together. We go on for about an hour having a deep discussion. We were talking about why guys like ass over boobs. Good shit. After school I start to walk to the car but then I see Scarlet behind me and I guess she notices me too because she waves me over.

"Hey Max told me what happened with Missy earlier, you okay?" I nod at her and she keeps talking. "Well if you wanna really get her pissed just talk to Jonah like he's your friggin best friend. It will piss her off so bad. We all make fun of her but honestly she's been lusting after him since middle school, from what I've heard at least." Hah, she might just kill me.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Anything," Her little head pops up.

"Have you ever, felt attracted to someone, that you couldn't stand?" She mumbles something too low for me to hear it. Then she nods. "Well there's this guy," I say, hoping she doesn't know I'm talking about Jonah. "I like him. But it's not like the normal like. Because, I really don't like him at all but I feel drawn to him." She looks at me smiling, a knowing smile, as if she's onto me.

"Jazz, you like Jonah go for it." I look at her startled. "Don't worry I'll keep my pretty little mouth shut, though it's so obvious. I think the only one that doesn't see it is Jonah. Look at it this way, he's hot, and it'll piss Missy off." She puts on a devious smile. "And if you don't like it then you'll have the pleasure of seeing me wrong." She looks away. "And I'm never wrong!"

"Bye Scarlet." I yell after her and start walking away.

"Call me Scar!" she yells after me.

When I get home that day I try to start a conversation with Alex but she just brushes me off. She does that all night until I actually go into her room and ask a question that shocks her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I say sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What?" She says putting down her book and staring up at me.

"Why do you-" I start again but she cut me off.

"I know what you said but why do you think I hate you. Jazz I don't hate you, you're my little cousin." She says more sincere than anything I'd ever heard her say.

"Then why are you always ignoring me. And why didn't you tell me about Caleb?" I remembered her 9th grade boyfriends name from Jonah story this morning. She looks up at me a horrified look in her eyes. "You glare at me any time I make conversation with one of your friends. Do you really hate the thought of me talking to any of your friends, or is it something more than that? Alex I heard you and Scar in the bathroom the other day." It felt so good to get all of that off of my chest.

Her face is pale and she looks about ready to freak out. "I'm sorry." It's all she says at first and I don't feel any need to pry. I start to leave, this was a bad idea but she stops me. "I couldn't tell you. You were so young; I didn't want to bother you with crazy things like that. And about my friend Jazz I don't care if you talk to them, it's not that I swear."

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"Okay I promised Jonah I wouldn't tell you but I'll give you a somewhat falsified version okay." I nod eagerly. "Alright so my friends and I we're uh, in a club." She stops for a second thinking. "A private one, one that nobody knows about. Jonah's the boss and we all have to follow his rules or there's let's say there's penalties. And Jonah told us not to tell you something but only for now. It has to do with you joining our club, and I don't want you to do that."

"Why, you're in it." I say.

"Jasmine, it's not a real club I'm just trying to explain things to you so that way you won't be completely clueless."

"Well if I like it then I'll join, if I don't I'll just say nothing okay?"

She sighs. "See you don't get it. It's not like that at all. When the time comes you won't have a choice."

"You make no sense. And it still doesn't explain why you're so mean to me."

"Because Jasmine if I'm like that maybe it'll help the situation, I don't know. I just know it's way too dangerous for you to get involved in!"

"Why can't—"

"Just drop it Jazz."

"Whatever Alex, you see this is exactly the reason that living here is so damn terrible. Don't be a bitch all your life '_cuz_'" I storm out of her room. After she can't see me anymore I slow down and walk to my room looking for the phone. It's time to test out the new friendship. I pick up the phone and scroll through the house's contacts. _Bingo! Jane!_ I dial the number and listen for her voice.

Come on Jane answer. Come to think about it I have no idea what to say. _Maybe Hey Jane I was just wondering are you and your friends part of a weirdo club?_ Maybe even _Hey Jane why doesn't my cousin want me to join your weirdo club? _Maybe I could ask Jonah. Alex did say— "Hello" Jane's voice rings loud in my ear. I can't think of what to say so I just sit there. "Alex?"

I get up the balls to do it. "No, it's um Jasmine."

"Oh hi! How's it going?" She asks.

"Um it's great but I'm sorry I must have made a mistake calling you. I meant to call Jonah." I lie straight through my teeth. But maybe I could use Janes' help. "But hey, could you meet me in the woods near the school? I have to talk to you about something, and I don't trust the phone lines."

"Okay that's fine. You mean where we met right?"

"Yep right there." I say and hang up the phone quickly. I run to my closet and throw on a sweater and some sneakers. I write a note saying that I went to meet Jane and throw it on my bed just in case Alex or Uncle Ben comes in and finds me missing. I know I could get in some serious trouble for this, but I need answers now. Answers to explain why my cousin is so damn weird! I climb out of my window and start jogging through the woods.

I get to the spot in no time before I feel a presence in the air. My heart beats faster, hoping it's just my overactive imagination. I look around searching for Jane, but instead I find a man behind me in a fucking Jason mask! Well it was a ski mask, same thing. I open my mouth to let out a scream but before I know it he's on top of me covering up my mouth. I squirm under his grip, terrified of him.

He rips me off the ground and starts walking with me. I kick at his gut but he just holds me tighter, making it hard to breath. My body goes into overdrive making me sick. I puke on his back, so terrified; I may pee in my pants. I start coughing and try to scream again. He moves his hand to tighten his grip on my mouth. I try to bite at his fingers but all it does is make him shake me.

I hear footsteps behind us and the man loses his focus on me. He turns around revealing Jane to both of us. It's pretty dark outside so I'm pretty sure she can't see us. He moves his hand from my mouth for a second. "Jane!" I yell making the man slap me hard on my face. I cry out in pain.

"Jasmine," Jane twirls around looking for me when I notice the man pulling something out of his pocket. A gun! I have little time to react as I see him aiming for her. This time I puke again, afraid for her. "Jane watch out!" But it's too late he'd already shot her. Her body falls to the floor and the man goes to pick her up. I faint from the trauma.

When I wake up I open my eyes slowly before remembering what happened last night. My head shot up looking around quickly and I bumped my head on the ceiling. "Shit," A tear fell out of my eyes. Maybe this is Ronnie having his payback for me killing him, and still having good things in my life.

"Jasmine," I heard a whisper, backing up into a corner I cried. "Jasmine," This time it was louder and it sounded like a guy. "Hey!" He said again. Jonah? I thought. No it couldn't be I was with Jane and that creep. "Jasmine, it's me." He whispers again coming up to me. I look up and see his features from the light coming through the window.

"Jonah," I whisper putting my hand on his cheek. I look down and notice he's on his knees. Hmph. I thought. Nice way to keep people hostage. He's looking at me so intently. Instead of saying some stupid, snarky comment I reach up and hug him. He pulls me closer to him hugging me back, kissing my hair. We stay like that for a moment before he finally lets go of me. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just taking a walk in the woods and then I was here. Jane, Max, and Alex, are over there. We think they were hunting us. They just haven't caught Cori, Lucas, and Scarlet yet." He explains. "Jane was with you right?" He asks. I nod my head, hoping he can see well enough in the dark.

"Wait you said Alex is here?" I ask my voice coming out crackly.

"Yea she was-" He starts

"She was looking for me." I look down, ashamed of myself. "This is all my fault." I whisper to myself, more than to Jonah. "If it weren't for me none of us would be here. I'm sorry." I'm still talking to myself.

"Jasmine what are you talking about? None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is Jonah! This is my fucking karma coming to bite me in the ass! I knew I shouldn't try to be happy. You see this is what happens when people kill their family. I didn't want to bring you guys into this." I look away shaking from crying.

"You didn't kill your family! Look at me." He grabs my shoulder, sending the same electric thrills through my body like the first day. "Jasmine you made a mistake but what matters most is that you tried to fix it." He pulls my face up to his. "This isn't your fault. Look if anything, it's our fault, meaning Max, and us. If we weren't prancing around town then we wouldn't have caused such a disturbance."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Alex went out looking for me, and Jane was supposed to meet me. There, two me's, therefore it's my fault!" He didn't argue at that. There not even he could take the blame for this. It's all on me. He reaches over and hugs me tight again. We sit there for a minute, just waiting for this man to come in and do something to us. I was terrified, afraid of what may come in the night.


	7. Issues

**Issues**

Instead of running around looking for a way out I let the darkness engulf me. I opened my body up to all my senses, closing my eyes and taking in Jonah. I smelled him, felt him, and I was oddly comforted by that fact alone. I closed my eyes and held on, not moving a muscle.

"Get Up!" A voice yelled, waking me up. Something hit my head, making me wake up immediately. "Come on! You, come with me!" It yelled, talking to me. I look up and see the masked man kick at my head again. _Ow_! I try to say but nothing comes out. My mouth is taped shut! "Are you deaf? Get up!" He kicked at my head again. He grabs my hair to lift me up, making me wince and cry out as loud as I could under a taped mouth. "Jasmine," He says scaring me shitless. My eyes tear up trying to push him away but then I notice there are chains on my arms.

"Now Jasmine I'm gonna take the tape off your mouth so I don't mess up your pretty little face okay. If you scream I'll be forced to hand you the consequences." He says sounding like a pervert talking to a little girl. But I don't care about the consequences, just about getting the hell out of here. He slowly rips off the tape ripping at my skin like a garage vacuum. It sucked up my skin probably leaving it all red and swollen.

As soon as it was all off I started yelling like nobody's business. "Jonah! Help!" I yelled. "Somebody please!" He was the only one I could call for. "Alex please help!" This time I was louder but looking back at the man who'd had me by my hair, he was not happy. He pulled his fist into a ball and knocked me unconscious.I wake up with a monster headache, tied down to a bed surprisingly comfy. I open my mouth to say something, but I can't. My mouth is no longer duct taped together but there was something wrong with my throat. "Help," I croaked.

A long skinny finger came into view resting on my lips shushing me. The finger slid into my mouth caressing my gum and cheeks. The finger tasted of dirt and lotion. I bit down, hard. '"Shit you stupid little bitch!" I heard the man yell. His mask was off. I could see him clearly. He was tall and skinny; maybe he'd be handsome if he wasn't crazy. He had ash blonde, almost white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a pair of washed out jeans and a tight fitting black V-neck. Then he slapped me, diminishing all earlier thought of him.

"Here's the deal," I heard him say through my floating stars. "You are here to please me. To do whatever the fuck I want you to do. So when I say jump you say how high understood?" I sucked up a lot of spit in my throat and spit in his face. If I'd had my voice I'd have screamed fuck him. That was when he grabbed an operating knife and sliced a thin cut into my cheek. I tried screaming again but wound up coughing with tears stinging in my eyes. "This should be interesting." He grinned as if I hadn't just spit in his face.

That's when the pressure on my throat stopped. His grin got even wider, and crazier. "Scream and yell all you want Jasmine, no one's going to hear you. I've got all of your friends trapped in soundproof—booths—if you must call it that." He looked down on me. "Now where should we start?" He put his hand to his head. I was terrified but fought every tear that threatened to come out. "Hmm, you're my girl now." He smiled at how opposed I was to this. "So I guess we should start at getting to know each other." Was it just me or was this guy just weird?

"I'm Cam." He smiled admiring his name. "And you're Jasmine. So tell me Jasmine what do you like to do?" I looked at his completely serious face in disgust.

"Fuck off!" I said like I wasn't in one hundred percent danger. He punched me in the gut. It went on like this for hours. He'd try to make me do something or say something. I'd say something he didn't like and I'd get punished for it somehow. When it seemed like he was done questioning me about me I wound up with a bruised and bloody body. My whole body ached from head to toe. He'd bashed my head into the headboard a few times.

"You could make this so much easier if you wanted to." He looked truly sad but somehow I knew it was just a fake. I was too beat up to even answer him with a smartass comment. So instead I lifted up my middle finger at him. It was the best I could do at that point. He bent down and tried to kiss me but I managed to hold tight and keep my mouth shut. "Dirty bitch." He slapped my face going for it again but I couldn't see myself letting this creep in my mouth. I almost puked at the idea. But that brought on a completely new idea.

I let him try and try beating a new part in my body each time waiting for that one spot when he did it. He punched me right in the gut making fresh vomit come up. When he went down again I puked in his mouth and coughed bloody spit up. He punched my arm this time instead, sending waves of pain rippling through me. He stuck his fingers in my mouth to pry it open forcing on a kiss with his fingers in my mouth. He slowly slid them out leaving the perfect opportunity for me to bite the shit out of his tongue.

He fell backwards onto the floor giving me time to assess my chains. They looked easy to pick with a bobby pin or a safety pin. I could feel a bobby pin in my hair and remembered that I'd had a safety pin on the back of my button so it wouldn't keep popping out. Cam got up grabbing my hair lifting my head up to him. It was an impossible stretch with my body still bound to the bed and my head reaching sky-high. I grunted trying to hide all my pain. "I'm done with reasoning with you."

He let go of my head dropping it down onto the bloody vomit covered bed. He immediately ripped off my shirt roughly. Then he moved to my pants sliding them off easily despite the chains. I squirmed and at that moment was when I actually regretted fighting with him. He was going to do something much worse than abuse me, or try to kiss me. He was about to take my virginity. Rape me.

His smile was the most devilish grin I'd seen all my life. It was downright scary to see him working his way back up to my torso and higher to remove my bra. His hands slid down to my lace panties and he slid them off just as easily he had everything else. I was lying naked on the bed. I moved struggling to close my legs when he pulled his pants down and stood at the end of the bed. "Please!" I finally gave up on my bravado and begged for mercy but the look in his demented eyes told me it was too late.

He got onto the bed smoothly with his penis hanging out and approached my opening. "No! Please don't. I'm sorry!" I screamed and yelled and kicked and fought nothing working. My eyes were full of tears and my wrists and ankles burned from the friction I'd put on them struggling. That's when I felt him long and rock hard slide up into me. It stretched and protested but he'd got it in. I screamed in pain, closing my eyes. I knew there was more to come. I could feel him working to get the rest up, stretching me out even more. I kicked and screamed until I was completely drained. He slid in and out slowly, and roughly causing the worst pain in the world.

Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't do anything anymore but sit there and take it. I had to let Cam do whatever he wanted to me and not say anything. He just kept going and going until I went unconscious. I woke up in a different room, and could feel clothes resting on my skin. My whole body ached and I could do nothing but sit there. There was no one coming to save me. Not Jonah, not Alex, no one. I was all alone with a pervert. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a large white room. It was plain. There were no paintings, pictures, or anything anywhere. It was just a room with one bed in it.

I'd been cleaned up and taken off of the filthy bed. "I figured you'd wake up." I noticed Cam standing in the doorway. He was just talking like he hadn't just done anything. It summoned a whole new batch of tears. They poured out like a fountain.

"Help me!" I yelled one last time. Cam quickly rushed over to the bed putting a hand over my mouth.

"Shut-up!" There was the maniac. "They'll hear you. Remember what happened last time you disobeyed me." There, he'd said it. "They'll hear you" I assumed he was talking about Jonah and the others. If I was wrong I'd be taking a huge risk.

"Jonah!" I yelled thrashing around the bed, throwing my body at an angle where Cam was knocked off the bed. He quickly got back up on his feet slapping me on my mouth. Maybe they hadn't heard me before because the other room might have been the one that was soundproof. "Alex! Help me!" I yelled, earning me a slice on my lip which was from the blade Cam had pulled out of his pocket. My lips stung and burned with the impact put on them but I could hear footsteps approaching.

"Jasmine!" I heard a voice call out. It was Jonah! Cam looked mad, pissed.

He leaned in close to my face spitting and whispering through clenched teeth. "You say another word and I'll kill you and your friend."

I didn't want Jonah involved in this but he already was. If anything Cam would kill him anyway, he'd be better off if I warned him. "Jonah!" I called out. Cam took my arm in his hand and held a long blade by it. A warning, but still I had a chance to get out of here. "I'm in here!" I yelled to help Jonah find me. But Cam slowly ripped the blade through my wrist. My mind exploded leaving nothing but a yelling girl in its place.

"Jasmine!" I heard Jonah's voice and the pain ceased. I opened up my eyes and Cam was lying unconscious on the floor. I couldn't talk. My mind, my head, my eyes, my body, everything was glad that Jonah had come. He was my savior. He came over pulling the bobby pin out of my hair and picking at the locks on my ankles and wrist. More tears fell out and when he was done with the locks I curled up into a ball. I was completely washed out.

He looked sad and relieved at the same time but I didn't care. I reached up and held onto him. I would never let go. If I didn't I would be safe, forever. No one would hurt me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my face out from his chest looking all around, pausing at my lip. His face twisted in anger and sorrow. "I'm so sorry Jazz." His eyes were sad. Why was he sorry? He wasn't the bastard that did this to me.

He tried to lay me back down on the bed but I refused to let go. "Jazz let go. I need to help you." I buried my face in his chest again, wrapping my legs around his waist and sobbed. I shook my head.

"I c-can't. He's gonna kill me and you won't be able to help." He sighed not trying to put me down anymore. Instead he started talking to me.

"At least life your head up." He spoke quietly. "Let me see what he did to you." He clenched his fists behind my back as he said that. I thought about what he did before I went unconscious again and I let out more of a noisy sob. "Jasmine, look at me." He whispered. I couldn't face him after what had happened. "What the hell did he do?" He caught on quickly.

I lifted my head out of his chest for a minute. "He raped me Jonah!" I put my head back down letting out the most cries I'd ever had. It was even more than when my family died. His face went pale and his grip on me tightened.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled into the empty room. "Were you a virgin?" The 'were' in that sentence sparked a new sadness in me. I nodded at him. "Lay down." He ordered.

"No, I can't." I managed to get out.

"Lay down!" He was furious. "Please," I obeyed but the moment he let go my heart started racing with fear. Though I did feel safer with Jonah's slim frame hovering over me, as opposed to Cam's. He rested his hand a little below my belly and on my chest. I should have felt violated, but I didn't. I knew he wasn't going to take advantage of me as Cam did.

Then I felt electricity running from his fingers into my body. I felt a tingling where all my cuts and bruises were. It felt like they were sewing themselves back together. Even my girl parts felt better and less sore. When it was done I felt able to move and walk on my own, but I still felt lightheaded. "Come on." Jonah grabbed my hand helping me off the bed. I still didn't want to be away from the safety of his arms so I lifted his arm and put it around me. For some reason it made me feel safer than just walking hand in hand.I was scarred for life but right now I had to put that aside and find Alex. When I got her out of here everything would all be okay. Or so I thought.


	8. Breathless

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while so here's a very long chapter. Ohmigawd is it long. So yeah enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Breathless**

"Look," Right at the door of the room I saw my bag. I'd always kept a bag on me because of all of the concerts I used to go to plus indoor swim season. It was loaded with hand sanitizer, napkins, wipes, water, dry foods, a snuggy, and a shit ton of other things. Jonah flipped his gaze down to it. "It's a trap." He whispered. I let go of his arm hesitantly still afraid that he'd be ripped away from me, but I needed to let go of my fears, they would only hold me back.

"I should check." I bent down to grab it, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait." He put me behind his back inching towards the seemingly harmless bag. I moved over so I could see around him

He kicked the bag and instantly an alarm went off. "Let's get outta here!" He yelled grabbing my hand and trying to take off. I bent down and grabbed my bag rummaging through it until I found the alarm. I pulled it out and threw it on the floor. A moment later we were flying through the place. I hadn't gotten a chance to take in my surroundings until now. It reminded me of a house, except the walls were rock. It was like someone had dug out rooms in a long tunnel. After passing a few doors Jonah stopped. He closed his eyes and just stood there.

"Jonah, come on. They're gonna find us!" I was so afraid that my body had started to shake. I couldn't stand still and he was making it worse by just standing there. What the hell was his problem?! "Jonah!" I shook his arm.

"Shh! Give me a second!" I couldn't we needed to get out of here so I let go of his hand and ran for my life. "Damn it Jasmine!" I only got so far before he grabbed me by my waist and ran from where we just came from. Then he just ran straight into the wall. I braced myself for it. We were going faster than any human should. I closed my eyes and curled myself up against Jonah waiting for the pain to come, except it never did. Before I knew it we were in a dark empty room, save for a cot and a giant bin. I fell off of Jonah and looked straight at him.

"What the hell was that?" I was pretty sure I looked like a big kid with eyes the size of saucers. A tear fell out of my eye and I yawned. I hadn't noticed how tired I was. Instead of answering me Jonah just lifted me up off the floor with no problem and went to sit on the cot. I didn't have the energy to keep questioning him so I just wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. I didn't have any need to feel unsafe around him. He had just saved my life, twice, plus he was hot.

I woke up alone on the cot with a thin blanket over my shoulders. There was a bright light shining in a corner. I sat up with a worse headache than before, probably from my lack of food. There in the corner where the light was shining I saw Jonah going through the big bin that I had seen before. I stared at him for a while; just watching him sent shivers down my spine. He stood up and turned around with an armful of things that I couldn't make out clearly. "You're up." He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Though I still couldn't process talking to him. The bright light had followed him over here but I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. "What is going on?" It was as broad as I could go. I had so many questions running through my head. Dropping the load on the cot he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. My mouth watered at the sight of him doing that but there were more important things going on. I couldn't let my mind wander.

"There's so much that you need to know about me, us really. The reason we were kidnapped, what we are, your cousin Alex, just everything." Jonah picked up something off the bed. It was a water bottle and he handed it to me. "Drink it." He went through the things he had on the cot and picked up a small plastic box. He put it in his lap and held my hand. "A long time ago your ancestors settled here to get away from the same people that have us now. Then one by one my family, Cori's family, Jade's, Max's and so on. They came to this area all running from them. And to this day we're on the run. Scarlet and her family, a year ago got into some trouble. So they came here, to the safety of our town. Somehow they tracked her down, and at first they had a deal. If we let no one else in they would back out. But then you came. We couldn't exactly turn you down... you had nowhere else to go. We're shape shifters Jazz."

"Jonah, stop! What kind of person makes up stories in a situation like this?" I snatched my hand away from him and was suddenly afraid of him. I moved back on the bed.

"What? No Jazz I swear, I wouldn't lie to you. They're after us, all of us. They want to wipe us out, me, you, Alex, Lucas, Jade, Cori, Scar, and even Max. That fire your parents died in, it wasn't your fault. They set the fire! You were supposed to die in that fire! That's why they came here now. You had no fault, at all!"

"Then maybe I should've. My parents died because I left an incense box on a lit stovetop! I bet you didn't know that!" Tears threatened to pour out. The only person I had just turned on me. He was either telling the truth, crazy, or just a giant dick. I was going with the last one.

"Jasmine, listen to me!" I shook my head at him trying so hard to get the wall behind me to break. I was too close to him. I didn't want to breathe the same air as this asshole. Nothing was irrational at this point. "You didn't start that fire! It was them! Cam and the other rogues did!" His name sent spikes of fear. My tears fell out. I shook my head

"Liar!" I yell. I can't control myself now I lash out at him. "Why are you doing this to me?" I scratch his face leaving a mark before he's on top of me. "No! Let go!"

"Jasmine!" He yells again. By now he's lying flat on me, my face in his hands. I can no longer move. My heart swells at the intimacy of this moment but I still can't get over how he's lying, or maybe I'm just too afraid to accept that he may be telling the truth. "You turned off the stove; they just altered your memory." He's full of shit. I'm about ready to spit on him but something stops me. "Please believe me. I would never lie to you, I've told you that already. Nor would I ever in a million years hurt you." Now that I think about it he's had every chance to do something, yet he hasn't. "These creatures we're dealing with, they're not human. Jasmine, we're shape shifters! Don't you get that? Have you never had a drawing to animals? Or even feelings of superiority to everyone. You were meant to be the alpha female! It's only natural" He looks almost ready to shed tears himself. Come to think of it, everything he was saying was true about me.

Before I moved here, I _was_ the alpha female of the school. I was the one everyone loved. Rachel always said she thought of me as a big sister, though we were the same age. Guys were intimidated by me, and my independence. I felt as though I ruled the school. Even before we were kidnapped that wolf outside of my window. It drew me in. My pulling towards animals has been strong ever since I was a kid. When I was ten I could have sworn a bear at the zoo was trying to get to me. When I was thirteen and went camping I saw a panther. I was alone and it could have eaten me for all I know but it didn't. It came over and rubbed its head up against me. I ran my fingers through its lush fur and from that day on I became pure vegan.

"That's why we were taken; it has nothing to do with you. Nothing is your fault, you did nothing wrong." He sniffs. "Most of us turn into wolves, but here is where the most powerful of us live. I can shift into a Leopard, Scarlet any snake, Lucas a bear, and so on. Cam only has the wolf ability as do his friends. They want to mass produce with us," for some reason when he says mass produce it pisses me off. Though I may be trapped by Jonah right now, I still couldn't stand the thought of someone else having sex with him. "Kill us," his voice snaps me back. "And then raise the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth." He sighs. "Can I let you go?" I nod my head slowly and as soon as I do he gets up slowly, almost like he can't. Then he winces and turns away from me burying his face in his hands.

A thought flies through me wondering whether or not I should get out but looking at him tells me not to. There's something wrong here so I go over to him. I grab at his shoulders. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "I believe you." And I honestly do. He keeps his head down and I notice he's clutching his stomach. I look at the cot and for the first time I noticed he had a handful of things to tend to a cut. There was water, alcohol, bandages, gauze, and something that I'd never seen before. "What happened?"

"Nothing." His voice was crackling, and automatically I feel bad for just putting him through that. "It's okay, really."

"Turn around." I demand. He answers with a shake of his head and a huff. He doesn't even budge. So instead of reasoning I just pull him so that way he has no choice but to turn around. He fell onto the cot and winced. Now he was lying on his back. I reach down to pull his shirt up and he grabs my wrist.

"Please don't" I see tears fall out of his eyes now as he closes them. But he wasn't sobbing I thought he was hurt. I let him hold onto my wrist and bring my other arm around to pull his shirt off. I'm too fast for him to grab the other hand and what I find is disturbing. It looks as if someone took a blade and slit every piece of skin on his body, and right in the middle someone stabbed him. I closed my eyes. I felt terrible. He had to endure the pain from the cuts then just so I would listen to what could possibly save my life he laid on me, struggling. No wonder he could barely move.

"I'm so sorry." I start to cry. I didn't mean to be such a wreck, but most likely all of this was my fault. The self-blaming never got old.

He grabs my hand with both of his. "You didn't do anything wrong." He smiles at me. How can he still be so up when I just caused him so much pain? He really never gave up; maybe after all of this was over I'd actually give him a chance. Then a thought hit me.

"What did you do to me earlier? You healed all of my wounds. You said I'm powerful too, could I do that for you?" I ask desperate to put him out of his misery. He looks so sick and pale.

"That was a power that I have. We have yet to figure out yours. We don't even know the extent of you, except that your stronger than most of us. But everything will work itself out. I promise. We're bonded, we were meant for each other. What could go wrong there?" He gives off a small smile. I get another idea.

"Bonded?" I whisper more to myself than him. But he answers it anyway.

"It means you are the only one for me and me for you. Our minds and bodies are connected. Hence the reason I never give up." He smiles. "The bond is so powerful it can achieve multiple things. When we get out of here, we have to figure out what exactly it's capable of."

"What if through that bond I were able to harness your power and heal you, and let them go. It could work couldn't it?" I get excited. Maybe my mind as too caught up in this magic stuff and I was just making things up.

"It would take too long. We have to get to the others. Most likely they're still trapped or in one of these rooms. Plus if you heal someone their wounds have to settle somewhere, they don't just disappear." Damn it, so technically he was only hurt from me.

"And these came from you helping me earlier. I can still try! Jonah just please let me do this!" There had to be some way around this.

"Okay. One try, but if we fail the first time we leave and just deal with it. If you come out of this with even one scratch I'll kill you myself." I nod. "Give me your hands." He holds both of my hands in each of his and closes his eyes. "Okay now close your eyes and all you have to do is clear your mind, I'll do the rest." I do that without fail and slowly but surely I feel a mist engulfing me, filling me with power. It's like a soft cloud wrapping my body in itself. "Hold onto it. Do not let it go." Jonah whispers. I don't exactly know how but I do it. He lets go of my hands. I open up my eyes and stare down at him. He looks worse than he did before this. Maybe letting go of his powers has weakened him.

"Now what?" I ask eager to fix this. He takes my hands again and places one on his chest and the other right below his belly button. His body is cool. I try to go faster but he won't let me. I stare down at him. All of the cuts aside he had the perfect beach boy body, abs, tan… snap out of it Jazz. I think to myself. "Picture the cuts stitching themselves together, everything is bliss. Like this never happened." I watch my hands as they start to glow. Now the cuts are going away. One by one they all disappear; the rush of power is filling my head. It feels as if I were in complete control of everything. Then it stops. I look down and there's not a cut in sight, not even a scar. I look at myself, nothing! It's like they were never there to begin with. "Now let go."

Holding his hands I let all of his magic drip from my fingertips. Then it's all gone. He sits up strong as ever and hugs me. "You did it!" As he hugs me I am overcome by a strong sense of lust. I push him back on the bed hopping on top of him. His beautiful green eyes stare back at me. I dip down and kiss him. Kissing him feels better than the power surge just did. I can't stop and he kisses me back so gentle yet hard. I can barely take it. I explore every part of his mouth, giving him my very being. He flips me around so that way he's on top and I grab at his pants. My fingers are lapped around his belt buckle half way in. He shivers from it and continues to kiss me. I bite at his lips tasting his sweet mouth.

It's almost like I'm being possessed but I never want it to stop. I kiss harder holding onto him for dear life. I've got one arm wrapped around his waist and the other, keeping his head down to kiss me. I lift my body up and wrap my legs around his torso. Pulling off my shirt, I feel his bare chest, now warm slip against me. Everywhere his skin touches, he leaves on fire. There's tingling warmth that's left. I start to work his pants off but he stops me. He pulls away from me. "Jasmine," he whispers still caught up in the moment. He's breathing heavy and staring down at me like he wants to go back in. I grab his neck and pull him back down. He gives me a long and hard kiss before getting back up and pulling me with him. "Jazz stop!" This time he's firm. "Snap out of it!" I stare up at him, running my fingers up his chest.

"Snap out of what? I'm clear about the fact that I want you." I say in the most seductive voice ever.

"I'm so sorry Jasmine." He says confusing the hell out of me. I press myself up against him and nibble on his chin.

"Sorry for-" He cuts me off by pushing me back and slapping me right across my face. Instinctively I reach up caressing my most likely red cheek and am about to curse him out before I realize what just happened. My eyes widen and I'm so disgusted with myself for even thinking of sex and making out at a time like this. I back away from him.

"I had to snap you out of it." I nod at him. I understand why he slapped me, to take me out of this bimbo streak that I apparently just got on. I can't believe myself. "It wasn't your fault."

"What do you mean is not my fault? Of course it was my fault I'm in control of my own actions."

"You're not. It was awakening your powers. The one thing our race craves is to mate. After you had my powers in you that side of you did its duty, which was to heal me. Then urged you to mate with the person you're bonded with. I swear that it's not your fault." He lets out a cute little laugh that pisses me off.

"Nothing is my fault I guess." I mumble hoping he didn't hear me. He's staring at me with those eyes again, making me want to jump him. Standing there shirtless, he looks amazing. That doesn't sound so bad right now, in here... safe from the world outside.

He drops his gaze down to my now topless state. I'm glad I didn't have a chance to rip my bra off too. "You're beautiful." He smiles, staring at me for a few seconds before turning around and pulling a shirt from the bin over his head. I blush insanely at the fact that he just called me beautiful. Maybe he's not such a douche bag after all. He comes back over to me with another oversized black t-shirt in his hand. Before giving it to me he wraps his arm around the small of my back, pulling me to him and kissing me long and hard before letting go. Then he just gives me the t-shirt. You couldn't give me the shirt BEFORE you kissed me? I think. Though I really didn't mind.

"Actually I'd rather kiss you half naked." He says before covering his mouth. I look over at him thinking he read my mind. My memory races I remember it being like that when I first moved. "Yes I can read your mind." He answers shortly before I ask. He looks reluctant to give up that vital piece of information. I'm actually surprised though nothing should surprise me at this point. Why? I think. He flashes me a smile. "I don't know. No one else can do it though, just me, not even to anyone else either, just you. I guess it's a bond thing."

"Nice to know…" I say sarcastically. "This whole bond thing is freaking me out." He looks hurt by the comment and I'm instantly sorry. "Well just that I've never been so close to someone, now I have no choice in the matter." He just looks at me with a blank face. "What?! I have trust issues, and I barely know you. God I can't believe I just-" He's looking at me with a look that's telling me to shut the hell up. "Shutting up now."

"No it's fine. It's all so sudden, I know the feeling." He smiles. "You need time to take it all in." What? "Trust me will ya?" He says nothing after that. By now we're fully dressed, well rested, and ready for probably the biggest suicide attempt in the world. We have to head out and find the rest of them. My 'pack' I guess. The other shape shifters… I weigh it on my brain. I'm not fully okay with it and I'm not yet ready to say it aloud yet. Jonah looks over at me, giving me a weird look. I just stare back and clear my mind. That's one more thing I have to be careful of. Ugh. I hurry up and grab my bag, dumping out its unnecessary contents and keeping, a water bottle, my Lax clothes, my pocket knife, some things from the survivor bin (which I just came up with) and a few granola bars, snacking on one on the way out.

"Come on." Jonah motions for me to stand in front of him. He wraps his arms around me, giving me that feeling of complete safety. He lifts up my legs and starts walking into the wall. Though I know we're not gonna run into it, I still close my eyes. When we get on the other side he sets me down gently and we start walking through the long tunnels again. "Remind me to explain to you what that room was later." I nod, holding his hand careful not to let go… no matter what. We were in the enemy's territory now.

* * *

**What do you think is gonna happen now?! :o **


	9. I Know I Can

I have no excuse for why this has takento long. You cn all feel free to shun me from society. But do review!

* * *

I Know I Can

"Jonah come on we've been walking for hours and we've had no luck." Scarlet speaks up from next to me.

"We're going to find someone, just hold your horses!" Jonah seems a bit overly pissed. Maybe it's because she was right.

"When is that gonna be, after someone dies? We need" She starts talking but she's cut off by a sudden stop.

"I said we're going to find them." Jonah looks distressed. "We need to stick together. Not another word." He snaps I feel kind of bad for the girl.

"Jasmine," She turns to me to talk and Jonah gives her a warning look.

"Not even to her." He glares at her.

"Jasmine can I talk to you?" She says with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course. And seriously Jonah stop being a dick she can talk if she wants." I say. I'd always hated when guys talked to women like that. He looks more mad just because I said that.

"Technically I do have to obey orders but since you're here." She looks at Jonah, who's fuming.

"What?" I'm so confused.

"Scarlet don't," I heard Jonah growl. Lucas had just been standing there breathing heavy from the walking, not a word.

"Tell me." I demand. Why was he keeping me in the dark?

"You're the alpha female which technically means you have as much power as Jonah has. Now whether we obey your orders or Jonah's orders is up to us. It's kind of like mommy and daddy. Sort of…" She says really quickly then stands behind me. She was shorter than me so I could only guess that she was hiding. I look over at Jonah.

"Is this true?"

"Yes!" I hear Lucas almost coughed out. "Let's just get going. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to walk."

"We should split up." I say all of a sudden. Jonah looks back at me.

"It's too dangerous, let's go." He says turning around. His body is so tense and I can only guess that it's because I now know my place.

"You have no authority over me." I say. Even if I hadn't been in charge here I don't think I would have taken orders so smoothly. "Scar let's go." I say hoping like hell she takes my side on this one.

"Scarlet I can't believe you would put her in danger like this." His eyes are like daggers on her.

"Danger? And this isn't dangerous just pointlessly walking around?" She snaps. "Jazz come on. I'm so tired of listening to tight ass." I almost laugh at what she'd just called him.

"Fine if that's what you want." He has no choice but to give in. "Just take this." He tosses a small sack at Scarlet. "You know how to use it." He sends one more glare over in our direction and takes off with Lucas.

"What's that?" I ask staring at the bag.

"Nothing." She slips the top of it in her pockets with the rest of it drooping out. Fine, I think to myself. "Where the hell do we go now?" She asks spinning around in circles looking through the halls as we walked in the opposite direction of the boys.

"Wait Scar! I've got an idea!" I say a bit too loud. "You and Max Jonah said that different bonds have different connections. You know he's not dead but can't you go through that same feeling and track him down?"

"I can try." She says in her soft voice. "But wait, I don't know how to." Shit! I hadn't anticipated that.

"Alright then. Sit down." I order. We'll figure it out. "Okay now close your eyes." I'm just winging it as I go along and she listens to every word I say. "Okay focus on him. Go to what tells you he's alive. Now go to him. Find out where he is." I hope that wasn't too broad.

"Oh my," I hear her whisper and decide not to crack whatever she's under. "Max?" She whispers again. It's like a one sided conversation. "Where are you?" I hear. "It's Cam! Max be careful and don't do anything-" before she can finish her sentence she falls forward and clutches her stomach. She starts to choke on air and I grab her lifting her up. If I hadn't she would've rammed right into the floor.

"Scarlet!" I say right next to her. She either ignores me or doesn't hear me.

"What the hell was that?" She asks in her head again breathing heavy from whatever just passed through her. Then it happened again except she wasn't choking, it was as if someone threw too much air into her face.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Scarlet look at me! You're not there. You're right here." All of a sudden she comes out of the trance, coughing.

"I know where he is!" She says with a smile on her face, still coughing.

"That's it?" I'm almost offended she didn't let me in on more. "What happened?"

"You're a genius that's what happened! I know where he is!"

"Why were you choking?" Her face went pale.

"It's Max, it wasn't me! They're sucking up all his air and smothering him with it!" She looks heartbroken.

"Okay Scar we're gonna get him, where is he?"

"The most northern point of the tunnels. He's in a basement."

"I thought this was a basement." I mumble before taking a deep breath. "How the hell do we find north?"

"You can sense it Jazz." She speaks quietly with her eyes closed. "This way!" She quickly drops her shock and we race towards the most northern part of the tunnels. It takes us a good twenty minutes before we come across a large steel door. She had looked so hopeful before but now she just slumped down. "He's in there, I know it!" She leans her head up against a wall. "We're screwed."

"No we're not." I state simply running a million plans through my head.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" She looks so doubtful of my genius.

Instead of telling her I just pull her down the steps that lead to the door and knock. "Are you dumb, slow or stupid?" She asks looking at me with crazed eyes.

"Shh, do you want him back or what?" I say hoping to calm her down. She just nods and with that two men open up the door. They don't look imposing at all but I know not to trust looks. They both looked around nineteen or twenty. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had curly brown hair and grey eyes. They were tall and slim and highly attractive. They stared down at us as if they thought the same. God what the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Where have you two been? We've been looking for you." They stated simply… the fuck? "Jesse's in there with the mutt and we're leaving. If you wouldn't have come he could've escaped do you get that?" They look mad but not ready to pound us. "Do not ever be late, for anything. It can be highly dangerous." Then they just walked out closing the door behind us.

I hear Scarlet let out a breath beside me as I did the same thing. We grinned at each other. "Looks like now all we've got to worry about is 'Jesse'" I say referring to whoever the guys had been talking about. She gave me a thumbs up and we walked toward the way we'd saw the men come from. That's when we heard Max's voice. It wasn't a yell. It sounded more like he'd been biting his lips to keep from it. Occasionally we heard moans of pain and whimpers. Scarlet looked like she'd seen a ghost.

We ran towards the sound as fast as we could and we saw the worst thing she could ever see. Max had been strapped to a fluffy recliner, but free was a girl on top of him. She'd had on no shirt or pants just a bra and some underwear. She had him straddled against the seat and was leaning in on him. "Why don't you use that mouth of yours for something that'll please me? Eh?" She questions with a sick smile on her face. Max had just sat there looking very pissed and every time she'd lean in for a kiss he tried to bite the hell out of her.

"That bitch!" I hear Scarlet practically yell as she tries to run towards the woman. Before she knows it I tackle her to the floor and put my hand over her mouth.

"Scar, we have to be smart about this." I lean in easing my hand off of her mouth. I was still sitting on her just so she couldn't see what was going on. Jesse was running her hands up and down Max's thighs. She would have lost it.

"It's Max." She was almost crying. I figured there was no smart way to do this so I just got off of her and let her go. I didn't even attempt to stop her when she ran at the girl Jesse. The first thing she'd done was rip her filthy hands off of Max, and then she straddled her. She didn't even have to phase, but instead she used her bare hands to wail on her. I ran over to Max and quickly unstrapped what I could and he'd done the rest. He'd had a boner and my eyes widened. I mean I guess you couldn't blame him. He was a guy after all. So to 'help him out' I kicked it.

"Ah fuck!" He fell to his knees. "Jasmine what the hell?" His face is pained and I feel bad but hey he'd feel worse if Scarlet saw that. I look over at Scarlet and see the girl Jesse lying on the floor unmoving.

As soon as Scarlet saw that Max was free she jumped on him. And despite his pain from my kick he hugged her back holding onto her as tight as he could. I felt as if I should look away, as if I was somehow barging in on their moment but it was just so romantic. Scar lifted her face up still hugging him and I could tell that she had been crying. She bent her head down and kissed him so hard and passionate. "I love you." She said slowly, before standing them both up. He had been in pretty good shape aside from minor cuts and bruises and he was coughing a lot. He was probably getting used to having normal air to breathe. They didn't even let go of each other. "I didn't kill her." Scarlet said simply gesturing to the slumped body on the floor. "Grab her; we can use her for Lucas." Ah I got her point now. Jonah could heal him.

"Lucas?" Max asks out of the loop. Scarlet just shakes her head and kisses him again. She pulled the sack out of her pocket; I was surprised it had stayed there through her fights. She pulled out a big black mush ball. I looked at it questioningly. "It's a transporter." Max answered my face as Scarlet stretched the thing out to my size. "Throw her in." Max told me. So I did. Next went Max, then me then Scarlet. I was surprised to see that it took us right to Jonah and Lucas.

"You found him?" Jonah looked astounded, or maybe just confused.

"Yes, now you see why you should listen to others occasionally?" Scarlet said looking smug.

"Fine, you were right." He said grabbing the beat up Jesse. "Who's she?" He was being gentle with her. Scarlet came and slapped her unconscious body on the floor.

"Use her, for Lucas." I guess she was still mad about what she was doing to Max. That only made him hug her tighter. So Jonah yanked her up and healed Lucas.

"And we're onto the next one." I hear Max do an imitation of Craig Mabbitt's voice behind me. They really were used to this kind of thing.


End file.
